Chuva, Lareira e um Beijo
by be-tinaaa
Summary: OneShot. Não tão curta. :B RHr. O que acontecerá quando Ron finalmente se declarar após Hermione tentar parar de amálo?


**Nootas: **Waa, presente de aniversário pra a Belinha! Beeeijo, viu, guria? ;  
R/Hr. Hãaa... O que acontecerá quando Ron se declarar? uhhh, romântico? nem tanto, pods crê!  
Rewies serão MUITÍSSIMO bem-vindos. : grata por qualquer tipo de rewiew, até crítica, xingamentos e tal, viram? ;D  
ah... ponto de vista é o Ron. também, como sentir o sofrimento (bah, acho que eu já tô falando demais da fic antes dela começar! ;xx²) dele sem ser no ponto de vista dele?  
bom... LEIAM, por favor. :D  
e, de novo, PARABÉNS, BELINHA! ;

xx

Aquela ia ser uma noite terrível para mim. Quando finalmente me declarei para Hermione, ela me diz que... Ah. Acho que mereci.

"_-Mione... Posso falar com você um pouco? Hãã... Longe de todos. Mais... Particular. – eu disse, sentindo minha garganta secar e meu estômago embrulhar.  
-Claro, Ron. O-o que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, tão preocupada. Ah, logo você vai saber, meu amor...  
-Não! Não aconteceu nada que... Nada que deixe você preocupada, nada de important... Bom, é importante, mas não... Ninguém está ferido, pronto. Certo? Não tem nada a ver com nada perigoso... Hã... Vamos para os jardins? Está uma noite bonita. – eu falei.  
Ela concordou com a cabeça, ainda parecendo preocupada. Caminhamos em direção aos jardins e finalmente saímos do castelo. A lua era crescente, mas ainda iluminava muito bem o que era para ser uma noite maravilhosa. O vento soprava de leve, abafando um pouco do calor do verão. Com o vento, os cabelos dela se mexiam tão magicamente que me enlouqueciam. Tinha que contar a ela ali, agora, naquela noite maravilhosa, nos jardins mais lindos que já tinha presenciado. Mas de onde tirar a coragem? Afinal, eu não era um grifinório? Onde estava a minha coragem? Mas, não. Tinha de ser forte. Afinal, o pior que poderia acontecer era... Ela nunca mais olhar na minha cara. Mas era um risco que eu teria de correr, era agora ou nunca, tudo ou nada, e eu torcia mais que tudo na vida para ser tudo."_

Me deitei na cama e soquei o travesseiro. Como eu pude ser tão ridículo? Como eu pude simplesmente dizer a ela, sem me preocupar com nada? Atirar tudo para o alto, sem pensar no lado ruim, sem ser realista, sem... Pensar!  
Ela nunca mais ia olhar para mim. Nunca mais ia falar comigo, rir comigo, brigar comigo... Como eu sentiria falta das briguinhas que tínhamos... Os ciúmes dela... Os meus ciúmes... Mas... Como ela pôde? Como ela pôde esquecer tudo? Sozinha? Eu tinha causado tanto mal para ela, mesmo? Não poderia ser possível... Eu sempre quis o bem dela. Nunca a quis se sentir mal... Mas, pelo que ela disse, eu quis.  
Uma lágrima solitária quis sair de meus olhos, mas eu não permiti. Me mantive forte e insensível o máximo que pude, mesmo sabendo que poderia ter perdido o amor da minha vida... Por minha própria causa.  
Mas eu era muito idiota mesmo.

"-_Bom, mas... Então, o que é? – ela perguntou, se virando para mim.  
-Hermione... Sabe... Quando nos vimos pela primeira vez no Expresso de Hogwarts? – ela concordou com a cabeça – Bom... Eu, seriamente, pensei que iria te odiar. Desculpa. Mas, sabe o que eles dizem... As aparências enganam. E como elas me enganaram. Ao invés de me mostrarem a menina inteligente, gentil, bondosa, carinhosa, amiga e leal, me mostraram uma sabe-tudo arrogante, mandona e chata. E, assim como as aparências eram o contrário, os meus sentimentos também. Assim que te notei, vi que você era realmente uma amiga. Daí eu passei a adorar você, como minha melhor amiga. Mas agora, há cinco anos eu não paro de pensar em você... De ódio, o meu sentimento passou a paixão total. Hermione, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, em tudo em você... Só queria que você soubesse que te amo mais que qualquer coisa no mundo e nunca meu sentimento vai mudar. – eu disse, a minha voz ficando cada vez mais fraca e baixinha.  
Hermione parou de andar, e eu também. Ela olhou para mim e mordeu o lábio inferior. Sentou-se no chão e começou a chorar." _

Não entendia... Para mim, um amor é para a vida inteira... Claro que eu não era um bom exemplo, já que o meu único amor até o momento era e sempre fora Hermione. Mas eu achava... Bom, pelo visto o que eu achava não tem mais importância. Não tem mais valor. Eu nunca fui ninguém, e isso era quando eu ainda tinha Harry e Hermione ao meu lado. Mas... E agora? E se ela nunca mais quiser me ver ou falar comigo? Eu morreria. Pelo que eu sinto por ela, se eu nunca mais visse ela, ouvisse sua voz, eu morreria. Eu nunca conseguiria me recuperar do amor. Eu sei que, para mim, é ou Hermione ou nenhuma outra.  
Nunca consegui ver ninguém ao meu lado... apenas ela. E depois de me imaginar tanto ao lado dela, namorando ela, casando com ela, tendo filhos com ela, morrendo ao lado dela... Simplesmente era impossível ao menos tentar me imaginar ao lado de outra. Não dá. Impossível. Mas parece que eu tenho que tentar...

_"Eu não entendi porque ela estava chorando, mas sentei ao lado dela, passei meu braço por trás de suas costas e a abracei.  
-O que foi? Porque está chorando? – eu perguntei, triste, a minha voz começando a embargar. Era o fim. Ela ia dizer que me odiava e que nunca iria me amar, e sairia correndo.  
-Ah, Ron! Você não sabe... Não sabe pelo que eu passei... Não sabe por quanto tempo eu esperei por isso... Mas agora... – ela falou, entre um soluço e outro.  
-Mas agora o quê? Se você esperou tanto por isso... Você... Me ama também? – eu perguntei, as lágrimas já começando a sair, indesejadas.  
Não entendia aonde Hermione queria chegar. Se ela tinha esperado tanto, me amava também! Mas, não. Pelo jeito não.  
-Ah, Ron... É uma história muito comprida... – ela começou, ainda chorando.  
-Então pode começar logo. – eu a interrompi.  
-Bom... É que... Ah, Ron, eu admito! Eu te amei, e muito... Durante quatro anos eu te amei mais que tu e todos... Mas quando você começou a namorar a Lilá... eu simplesmente não agüentei, você estava me fazendo mal demais, eu iria explodir naquele momento... Então eu decidi que eu teria que parar de te amar. Há um mês eu me tornei da pessoa que mais te amava a apenas sua melhor amiga. E, por favor, eu lhe imploro... Eu sofri tanto para poder não te amar mais... Não me faça... Sofrer de novo. Por favor, Ron. Se você me ama como diz, não me faça sofrer tanto... Eu chorava todas as noites... soluçava todos os dias. Não me faça... Por favor. – ela foi falando e chorando menos a cada frase._"

Ela não me amava. Não me amava mais. Tinha parado porque eu fazia ela sofrer. Nesse momento o que eu mais quero é me matar. Eu tinha feito ela sofrer... Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não podia me conter. Há pouco tempo eu poderia dizer com muito orgulho e felicidade: "Ela me ama". Poderia ter aproveitado. Poderíamos ter aproveitado. Mas, não. Eu _tinha_ que estragar tudo.  
Agora, as lágrimas venceram-me. Começaram a cair rapidamente, eu comecei a soluçar, grato que estava sozinho no dormitório. Grato que nem Harry, nem Neville, nem Simas nem Dino estavam lá para me ver chorando. Nem Hermione. Se ela já não me amava, imagine o que ia pensar quando me visse _chorando_. Que nem uma garotinha!  
Eu não tinha jeito mesmo.

"_-Ron. Desculpa. Mas... É verdade. Eu não te amo mais. Eu não posso... Não posso fazer nada. E-eu não posso tentar te amar de novo, Ron, vai ser muito pior, eu vou sofrer muito! –ela disse, quando sentiu o meu silêncio pairar. Naquele mesmo momento eu ainda estava processando as informações, mas já tinha percebido que era o meu fim... Que era o fim do meu amor... Ou seja, o fim da minha vida."_

Ouvi passos no corredor e tentei, em vão, secar minhas lágrimas. Como era impossível, fechei o cortinado. A porta abriu e eu ouvi a voz de Harry falando:  
-Hã... Ron? A Mione está te chamando. Parece sério. Ela diz que se você não descer ela vai subir até aqui. – ele disse, parecendo inseguro se estava falando sozinho.  
-Então diga para ela vir aqui. – eu disse, tentando não demonstrar pela minha voz que estava chorando momentos antes.  
-Ahh... Ok. – ele disse, e dava para perceber que ele estava muito confuso sobre a situação.  
A porta se fechou. Mais passos no corredor. Mais vazio. Como o meu coração.

_"-Tudo bem, Mione. Eu entendo. Sério. Eu entendo que eu te fiz... Sofrer. – aquela palavra me parecia tão cruel e vil dita pela boca de Hermione, que foi difícil dizê-la sem me sentir completamente idiota e cretino. – Eu já entendi. Não tem problema. Só... Eu só quero que saiba que, quando estiver pronta pra me amar de novo, eu vou te esperar para sempre. – eu disse.  
Não agüentava mais. Se não saísse dali, e rápido, poderia chorar. Precisava encontrar uma sala de aula vazia para selar com um feitiço e poder berrar de raiva sem que ninguém ouvisse. Uma sala onde eu pudesse me rasgar em pedaços. Uma sala onde eu pudesse sofrer com o sofrer de Hermione.  
Ao passar pelo jardim o vento, agora frio pela noite, passava entre os meus cabelos e levantava meus casacos. Me sentia mais frio e solitário andando, observando a minha sombra na parede de pedra do castelo. Entrei e fui direto à Sala Comunal, 'aproveitar' a minha solidão e tristeza sozinho. Por sorte ninguém estava ali." _

Ouvi mais passos. Sabia que as lágrimas e os soluços não poderiam ser escondidos a tempo, mas era Hermione chegando, eu tinha certeza. A porta abriu com um rangido, ela se aproximou, levantou o cortinado e se sentou ao meu lado, na cama.  
-Ron... Desculpe. Eu sinto muito... – eu percebia que ela estava chorando.  
-Hermione, porque você está chorando? – eu perguntei, não conseguindo disfarçar um soluço no meio da frase. Ela demorou a responder.  
-Eu não gosto de ver você sofrendo... Principalmente por minha causa. – ela disse, baixinho. Eu senti uma lágrima dela molhar meu pescoço quando ela se abaixou e beijou minha bochecha. Eu me desvencilhei dela.  
-Você tem que se decidir, Hermione. Não fique nessa de "indecisão". É sim ou não, sem talvez. Agora, se você quiser me encontrar, eu vou estar nos jardins. – eu disse, saindo.  
-Mas, Ron, está chovendo! E, ainda mais, são uma da manhã! Já passou do toque de recolher! – ela disse, antes de eu fechar a porta e deixá-la sozinha.  
-Eu não ligo para mais nada, Mione. – eu disse, baixinho, para mim mesmo.  
Não me importava que estivesse chovendo. Nada mais me importava. Podia estar chovendo granizo, nevando montanhas, eu não me importava com mais nada. Podia estar vinte horas depois do toque de recolher, não me importava. Depois de ainda me chutar, Hermione tem a cara-de-pau de vir pedir desculpas... Interromper meu sofrimento. Quando saí pelo corredor dei de cara com Neville, Simas, Dino e Harry, praticamente dormindo no corredor. Harry com certeza tinha os avisado que eu queria ficar sozinho, e eles, como amigos, dormiram lá.  
Desci as escadas e olhei para as janelas. Realmente, estava chovendo muito. E foi muito rápido, para dizer a verdade. Há pouco tempo, de tarde, o sol brilhava tanto, assim como meu amor por Mione... E então, de repente, tudo ficou escuro, frio e sombrio. Assim como meu amor por Mione. Percebi logo que seria uma perda de tempo arriscar uma detenção para ir a jardins escuros, frios e molhados, então fiquei sentado numa das minhas cadeiras favoritas na frente da lareira.  
Senti uma mão no meu ombro. Quando Hermione ia parar de me "perseguir"?  
-Mione, chega. Por favor, eu quero ficar sozinho! Já não basta você ter feito o que fez? – eu disse, enfurecido. – Eu não estou bravo com você, você foi sincera, mas eu QUERO ficar SOZINHO. Dá pra entender?!  
-Eu só queria te dizer, Ron... – ela começou, voltando a chorar.  
-CHEGA, HERMIONE! PARE DE ME PEDIR DESCULPAS! EU CANSEI! CHEGA! ENTENDEU? – eu berrei, saindo de mim. Quando olhei para ela e vi seu estado, me senti tremendamente arrependido. Seu rosto estava contorcido de tristeza e do choro; seus olhos, inchados e vermelhos. Seu queixo não parava de tremer, e sua boca soluçava. Seus cabelos estavam tão bagunçados, como se tentasse arrancá-los. – Ah... Não, Mione... Desculpa. Desculpa. Pára com isso, por favor. – eu peguei-a e abracei-a. Isso, pelo menos, pareceu acalmá-la.  
-Eu só queria dizer q-que... Bom... Eu pensei... E pensei... E... Ah, Ron... Eu est-tava errada... Você não me... Quer dizer, você me fez sofrer, mas... Ah, se eu for comparar o que você me fez sofrer e o que você me fez sonhar... Ron, você me fez ver um mundo completamente diferente... Antes de conhecer você, eu sempre seguia as regras e nunca me divertia. Você me ensinou a amar, você me ensinou a me divertir, você me ensinou a ter amigos, você me ensinou a ser... Rebelde, vamos dizer. E o que você me ensinou eu não troco por nada no mundo. Nem o que eu sinto por você. Eu, inutilmente tentando parar de te amar, sofri muito mais do que você já me fez sofrer. Eu notei que, tentando me separar de você por você me fazer sofrer, sofri ainda mais. E nisso ninguém ganha. Nem eu, nem você. Me... Perdoa? – ela falou, soluçando a cada frase.

-Mas é claro, Mione. Eu já tinha te perdoado. Mas isso significa...? – eu falei, a voz rouca. Hermione sentou no meu colo e me beijou.  
E, de tudo que eu já tinha sentido na minha vida, de todos os arrepios que eu já tinha sentido por culpa da Mione, de todos os sentimentos misturados juntos, nenhum deles sequer chegava perto daquele que senti naquele beijo: o nosso amor.  
Pelo jeito, a noite valeu a pena.

xx

**N/A: **gostaram? sabem o que fazer! COMENTEM! ;


End file.
